Memento Mori
by bardalicious
Summary: "Remember your mortality." Goku's sudden death stunned them all, but it was how he died that was surprising. Hakkai must lament on the death he felt he could have prevented, and recalls times where he could have helped the other. Now he must find the culprit [warning: character death obviously] [Hakkai and Goku centric]


It was the dead of night when he woke up.

As he lay there in the darkness pondering if he should fall back asleep, he could hear the still breathing of his partner for the night. However it became difficult once the wind outside picked up outside and the rain pounded down onto the window next to him. The only thing illuminating the room was the occasional lightening strike, to which he took the opportunity to stare at his roommate from across the room.

With the luck of the draw, Goku had been paired with Hakkai for the night. He wondered idly to himself how the other two were fairing, but found it much easier not to worry about them as he usually did. Nowadays it was rare for them to have gotten to an inn with more than one room to board, so he supposed he really did get lucky this time.

It had been almost a year and a half since they began their journey, and it seemed unreal to the heretic that it was almost over. With each new step they took, new obstacles would come and try to tear the group apart. However, they remained as resiliant as ever and they always seemed to find a way to get back on their feet.

Goku could only smile at that thought. Though there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, something that told him that this was far from over and that now that they were nearing their destination that they should be worried. That Nii person, or Ukoku-whatever he wanted to be called...well he frightened him.

The last time they met up with him wasn't exactly a pleasant one, and it seemed that Ukoku only had eyes for him and Sanzo. What exactly did he want from them? Of course, the young boy knew that the guy was only after him half the time since he seems to be closer to Sanzo than the rest.

Could this be some sort of revenge? He wasn't sure, and he knew that it was Sanzo's business as it was his past-not the boy's. It was strange however, he never felt this sort of fear before. "Kyuuuu...?"

Their little white companion's meek little voice pulled him out of his thoughts, for a moment he thought that the dragon was simply dreaming. However it made another noise and seemed to move from his master's side, "Hakuryuu..." Goku commented quietly, "You should get some rest, hm?"

The dragon only nudged him, tilting his head to the side though Goku hardly saw it in the dark. "Kyuuuu..."

Smiling gently, the golden eyed boy ran his hand down the nape of the dragon's neck to try and comfort it. Perhaps he was scared of the thunder and lightening, it was times like these Hakkai would shut himself off-so Goku was sort of glad that it didn't start until after they had fallen asleep. "It's okay, Hakuryuu-it's outside, we're on the inside so it won't hurt you."

The small creature only curled up against him in response, resting his head on the blankets and seemed to fall back asleep. However it wasn't long before Hakkai had joined him from his slumber, "Goku...? What are you doing awake at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep..." Goku murmured, petting the dragon's head as he did; "I'm sorry if I woke you, Hakuryuu sort of flew over here by himself..."

He could just feel the concerned look Hakkai shot his way, he didn't even need to see the healer's face for him to know that's what he looked like right now. "You should try and rest, perhaps a cup of tea will help?"

"You're fine Hakkai, you should go back to sleep. I can fall asleep on the way to th'next village."

"It wouldn't do us well in chance of a youkai attack."

Goku laughed softly, "No I guess it wouldn't, can't have a zombie on your team. But perhaps this will prevent me from being able to die."

"Perhaps...is there something on your mind, Goku?"

There was silence for a moment, Goku wasn't sure how to answer that question. Of course there was something on his mind, there was quite a lot-but how to relay that to the healer without sounding too whiney. "Our journey is almost over, well...the getting to India Journey is almost over."

"Ah, yes you're quite right."

Another moment of silence, "Do...Do you think we're ready, Hakkai?"

"Well, I can't say that we ever were-but if we were to back down now, it would make the whole mission pointless."

"Yes, I know-but what if...what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Goku, you are always finding ways to doubt yourself."

He supposed the healer was right. He never doubted himself as much as he did when it counted, so why did he now? He supposed there would always be a bad feeling in his stomach, but for now he felt he shouldn't worry about it. "Yeah, I guess so-you always know what to say, huh?"

"I suppose I do," Hakkai laughed softly, "but maybe I'm being a little too cocky there."

"Thanks, Hakkai."

"It's no problem, now go back to sleep. We have a long way to go until the next village."

Goku could only nod, knowing that his gesture was unseen by his roommate; "Goodnight, Hakkai."

"Goodnight, Goku."

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Hakkai didn't like sleeping in, it was just that he never got the opportunity to do so. When Hakuryuu began to pull at his sheets and chirp in his ear, the Healer knew that it was time to get out of bed and see what his little pet wanted. In his grogginess he missed how alarmed the white dragon was, or what he even was trying to point out.<p>

"Hang on a second there, Hakuryuu..." He spoke calmly, "I need a minute to collect myself."

"Kyuu!"

When he was finally able to gather himself, and place on his monocle; Hakkai noted that his poor dragon was covered in blood. "Hakuryuu! W-What happened?! Are you hurt?!" The healer immediately checked for wounds, only to find that the blood was not his; "Then...what-?"

To his horror the blood was that of his companions, and with a sharp breath he turned to the other's bed only to find it drenched in blood. He could see his hand dangling from the bed, and by how lifeless the boy seemed he was certain that the boy was dead. "Go...ku...?"

Quickly he pulled the sheets away, trying to deny in his mind that he could be dead. He must have been attacked, but he should have sensed something happening. It was just like that time with...Hakkai dared not even speak his name. There wasn't a thing he could do this time however, no matter how many times he used his chi.

"Goku!" He called out to him, "Goku...!"

After minutes of futile attempts to revive him, the healer sunk back on his feet. The denial in his heart soon turned to grief, and without a moments thought to the others-the demon slayer let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I really love the idea of a GokuHakkai centric fic, and this sort of turned differently. I know Hakkai and Goku don't seem to have that 'bond', but I really like how they play off of each other in the series and the complete trust the two have in each other.


End file.
